1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in connection with protecting and securing in place an endotracheal tube.
More particularly, the oral endotracheal tube protector in accordance with the present invention forms a part of an assembly which provides an air passageway free of obstruction. After the patient is intubated with a flexible endotracheal tube, the tube protector is placed over the endotracheal tube to prevent blockage of, or damage to, the endotracheal tube.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Prior art and conventional endotracheal tube protector devices have not been successful in providing a device which protects and secures in place an endotracheal tube while at the same time minimizes trauma to the patient and cost of manufacture. In particular, there has not been developed any generally acceptable endotracheal tube protector device which provides the aforementioned desirable advantages.
Illustrative of prior art devices in the field of endotracheal tube devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,669; 4,068,658; 4,112,936 and 4,148,308.
Also illustrative of prior art devices are: the Olympic ENDO-LOK manufactured by the Olympic Medical Corporation of Seattle, Washington; the BITE BLOCK AND DENTAL GUARD manufactured by the American Hospital Supply Corporation of McGraw, Illinois; and the ENDOTRACHEAL TUBE HOLDER and AIRWAYS manufactured by Portex Incorporated, of Wilmington, Maine.
Kemble U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,669 discloses an endotracheal tube device consisting of an outer tube made of rigid plastic that is bent to the desired radius, and a flexible inner tube. The device is presumably intended to be of sufficient length and curvature to allow insertion of the device into the throat of the patient. It is held in place by an elastic band attached to a plate at the distal end of the outer tube.
Berman U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,658 discloses an endotracheal tube device consisting of a tube made of plastic of sufficient rigidity to allow it to retain a curved shape, yet flexible enough to allow it to bend along a longitudinal hinge. The tube has sufficient length and curvature to allow insertion into the patient's throat. A longitudinal opening allows the device to be removed while the tube is left in place. A flange at the distal end of the longitudinal opening plug functions as a bite block to prevent outward displacement of the device.
Blachly U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,936 discloses an airway assembly for use in electro-convulsive therapy of mental patients and the administration of gaseous anesthetic to edentulous patients. A U-shaped block of resilient material having upper and lower teeth-engaging surfaces is provided through which an oval aperture is formed at the front between such teeth-engaging surfaces. The aperture receives a tongue depressor-type airway tube that extends through the aperture.
Sayer U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,308 discloses a combination mouthpiece and tongue retractor for use by a conscious person who can voluntarily close his lips around the device. Sayer provides a tubular member which is either circular or rectangular in shape. A port extends from the bottom of the tubular member at a 45.degree. angle, creating a secondary air passageway. A blade-like member extends from the bottom of the device at the proximal end to form a tongue retractor. Gun-barrel rifling or vanes are provided in the interior walls to facilitate medication administration. The diameter of the tubular member is large because the device is primarily used in the evaluation of respiratory processes, and a narrow diameter tube would adversely affect the evaluation.
The ENDO-LOK manufactured by the Olympic Medical Corporation comprises a rigid plastic tube into which an endotracheal tube may be placed. A longitudinal opening extends the length of the tube, permitting the device to be removed while the endotracheal tube is left in place. Extending vertically downward from the distal end of the tube is a rectangular plastic support arm that is attached to a flexible plastic bar. The endotracheal tube is held in place within the tubular bite block by a strap that is attached to a plastic flange extending perpendicularly from the support arm. The entire device is held in place by a strap adapted to encircle the patient's neck.
The BITE BLOCK AND DENTAL GUARD manufactured by the American Hospital Supply Corporation comprises a teeth-engaging urethane mouthpiece. A rectangular urethane element extends forwardly from a wedge provided at the back of the mouthpiece, to which an endotracheal tube may be taped. Guedel-type endotracheal tube devices consist of a plastic tube that is bent to the desired radius and is of sufficient length to allow insertion into the patient's throat. An oval flange extends perpendicularly from the distal end of the Guedel devices. Berman-type endotracheal tube devices consist of two parallel blades of plastic bent to the desired radius and connected longitudinally by a perpendicular wall between the two blades. A semi-circular flange extends perpendicularly from each blade to form an oval-shaped stop at the distal end of the device.
The ENDOTRACHEAL TUBE HOLDER manufactured by Portex, Incorporated comprises an endotracheal tube device consisting of a U-shaped channel which functions as a bite block and endotracheal tube holder. The device is held in place by cotton tape attached to a flexible frame at the distal end of the channel.
The AIRWAYS manufactured by Portex, Incorporated comprises airways of two designs. Guedel-type endotracheal tube devices consist of a plastic tube that is bent to the desired radius and is of sufficient length to allow insertion into the subject's throat. An oval flange extends perpendicularly from the distal end of the Guedel devices. Berman-type endotracheal tube devices consist of two parallel blades of plastic bent to the desired radius and connected longitudinally by a perpendicular wall between the two blades. A semi-circular flange extends perpendicularly from each blade to form an oval-shaped stop at the distal end of the device.
Such devices, however, have not satisfactorily provided a safe, effective, and inexpensive device capable of protecting an endotracheal tube from damage or occlusion.